Bondage Yazoo
by LadyYazoo
Summary: Prostitution, grafisch, OneShot. Yazoo wird gefesselt und den Rest verrate ich hier nicht


Prolog:

Yazoo ist Stricher, der seine Kunden meist im engen Lederoutfit bedient. Dafür ist er bekannt und er ist das Schmuckstück unter den Strichern von Zuhälter Mr. G .

Seine meisten Kunden sind männlich. Yazoo macht alles, von Selbstbefriedigung vor seinen Kunden, bis hin zu sadistisch/masochistischen Spielen mit ihnen. Selten darf er sogar als Stripper vor Publikum agieren. Doch Yazoo hat es nicht leicht. Mr. G verlangt oft viel zu viel Einsatz von ihm und bezahlt ihn mehr als schlecht. Doch Yazoo ist abhängig von ihm, denn er gibt ihm die nötige Bekanntheit unter dem guten Namen von Mr. G .

Yazoos bester Freund ist Loz. Loz ist sein Kamerad durch Dick und Dünn und ebenfalls Gs Stricher.

Kleiner Ausschnitt, aus Yazoos Alltag, erzählt aus Yazoo's Sicht:

Loz begleitet mich zu meiner Kundin. Sie heißt Yoko und ist Stammkundin. Eine der wenigen weiblichen Kunden, die ich habe. Sie bestellt mich immer zu sich in ihr Penthaus. Ich verabschiede mich von Loz und er wartet auf der Starasse auf mich. Kann sein, dass er nicht mehr hier ist, wenn ich zurück bin, sollte ihn ein neuer Kunde auflesen. Yoko überrascht mich mit einer Augenbinde, die sie mir recht sanft umlegt. Sie führt mich in ihr gläsernes Wohnzimmer und lässt mich auf einem Stuhl Platz nehmen, nachdem sie nur meine Hose abgelegt hat. Ich bleibe erwartungsvoll sitzen, denn sie ist jetzt der Boss. Sie legt mir etwas über meine Brust und ich merke bald, dass es ein langes Band ist, das sie um mich wickelt. Sie schnürt mich gut auf ihrem Stuhl fest. Ich kann nur noch meinen linken Arm etwas bewegen. Eine Schlaufe hat sie etwas straff um meinen Penis gezogen und die Schnüre wiederum am Stuhl fest. Ich kann diese Schnüre besonders deutlich spüren. Was mich erwartet, weiß ich nicht, noch kann ich etwas sehen. Yoko scheint Bondage gut zu beherrschen, jedoch hat sie es nie zuvor an mir angewandt.

Sie nimmt meinen linken Arm, der noch beweglich ist, und führt meine Hand an mein Glied. Ich fühle, dass es feucht und fest ist.

Yokos Stimme ertönt vor mir. Sie schein sich etwas abseits zu befinden. Ich höre, dass sie sich auf ihre Ledercouch gesetzt hat.

"Befriedige dich, aber mach langsam", sagt sie sanft.

Langsam beginne ich mein Glied zu massieren. Es ist sagenhaft fest und geschwollen, was wohl das Bondage bewirkt.

"Mach langsamer!", befiehlt Yoko. Ich höre das Knittern von Stoff, der dann zu Boden fällt, dann einen leisen Seufzer. Was immer sie tut, ich sehe es nicht, doch ich fühle förmlich ihre Blicke auf mir.

"Yazoo... ."

Ihre Stimme klingt zitternd.

" ...Benutze nur drei Finger, ich will deinen Penis sehen. Und... LANGSAM."

Ich weiß mich kaum noch zu beherrschen.

Die Empfindung ist extrem und ich würde es gerne schnell beenden - schnell meine Befriedigung finden, doch ich darf sie als Kundin nicht verärgern, sonst könnte ich sie verlieren.

Ich höre ihre Stimme hin und wieder leise seufzen.

Ein surrendes Geräusch setzt ein.

Langsam wie zuvor, fahre ich mit meiner Massage an mir fort. Mir ist leicht schwindelig und es kommt mir vor, als würde ich hier schon seit einer Stunde sitzen - völlig bewegungsunfähig und mit nur diesem einen Gefühl, das mir in der Bewegungsunfähigkeit noch geblieben ist. Mir ist, als würde ich nur noch aus diesem einen, pulsierenden Körperteil bestehen.

Ich merke, dass ich unfreiwillig schneller meinen Penis reibe, doch Yoko sagt nichts mehr, allerdings höre ich, dass sie noch da ist.

Ich versuche, ein wenig auf dem Stuhl nach Vorn zu rutschen, doch es gelingt nur bedingt. Meine Finger rutschen schneller über meine empfindsame Haut.

Meine Eichel scheint zu pulsieren.

"So verdammt rot!", ruft Yoko und stößt einen entzückten Schrei hervor.

Endlich fühle ich, wie mein Orgasmus kurz vor dem Einsetzen ist. Nur noch ein paar Mal kräftiger reiben und...

Ich öffne meinen Mund und bringe einen fast weinenden, wimmernden Laut hervor. Wellen der Befriedigung durchfluten meinen Körper. Ich habe meine Hand zur Seite genommen und spüre, wie mein Samen hervor schießt, in mehreren, erleichternden Wellen.

Ich keuche erleichtert.

Noch eine Weile sitze ich regungslos da. Ich kann endlich wieder den Rest meines Körpers bewusst wahrnehmen. Ich fühle, wie ich noch immer unter meinem Ledermantel schwitze. Das Summen ist fort.

Yoko ist aufgestanden und löst nun meine Fesseln und entfernt die Augenbinde. Sie ist angezogen, so wie sie mich schon an der Tür empfangen hatte. Sie drückt mir einen Haufen Scheine in die Hand und sagt leicht errötet:

"Das war besser, als all die Male zuvor."

Sie beugt sich herab und leckt den Rest Sperma von meiner Eichel.

"Ich werde dich sicher bald wiedersehen", meint sie mit einem Lächeln.

Ich gehe zur Tür, sammle meine Hose auf, ziehe sie wieder an und verlasse Yokos Penthaus.

Auf der Treppe nach Unten merke ich, dass ich kaum noch Kraft habe zu gehen.

Loz ist nicht mehr am Eingang. Jemand wird ihn abgeholt haben.

Es ist 4:00 Uhr Morgens. Ich bin verdammt müde, doch ich werde von meinem Boss angemailt. Ich werfe erschöpft einen Blick auf mein Handy. Noch einen Kunden würde ich nicht überstehen.

Der nächste angemeldete Kunde erwartet mich in 7 Stunden. Genug Zeit also, um noch etwas Schlaf zu finden.

Ich schlendere die Strasse runter, zu der Unterkunft die mein Boss für mich arrangiert hat. Es ist ein billiges Hotelzimmer, aber besser als die Strasse.

Ich gehe noch in eine Bar, um etwas Alkohol zu mir zu nehmen.

Mit meinem Drink setze ich mich in eine dunklere Ecke der Bar, um etwas für mich zu sein. Nur ein junger Mann in einer Art Uniform sitzt am Tisch neben mir. Er sieht sehr gut aus und ich träume etwas vor mich hin, während ich ihn beobachte. Ich träume von einem leichten Leben, mit einem Mann wie diesem. Solche schönen Männer sind leider selten. Aus diesem Grund bin ich für meinen Boss so unbezahlbar, denn ich bin unglaublich schön. Jedenfalls sagen meine Kunden das sehr oft.


End file.
